


Fun With Blitz

by Northern_Kitsune



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Double Blow Job, Drunk Sex, Drunken Kissing, Forced Bonding, Handcuffs, M/M, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Prostate Milking, Rimming, Sloppy Seconds, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 09:33:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22967776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northern_Kitsune/pseuds/Northern_Kitsune
Summary: Blitz had just spent the whole day training with Monty. Finally he's released and just wants to go to sleep. Unfortunately He finds Bandit and Jager drinking in his room and they want to help him relax.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	Fun With Blitz

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it took so long to post anything! Work and life has kept me busy but I am working hard on getting other chapters out for Stuck,Animal Instincts and this story as well. Your support greatly helps so thank you!!

Blitz sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. He got done with a shield session with monty and boy did he not hold back. The german was sore and rather sweaty. He didn’t mind training with Monty but he had a habit of getting into the training too much. The german was pushed past his limit hours ago.

Blitz made his way back to his room, waving at the other ops that were in his path. He didn’t feel like talking but he would still be friendly. Finally he made his way back to the GSG9 common area. Each team had their own bedroom and a common area. It oddly reminded him of college sometimes. He gave a confused look as the room was empty. Usually Bandit would be crashing on the couch or Jäger would be watching a movie, Even IQ would be out here with a friend too, But no one was out here.

He was questioning it until he heard the familiar laugh from one of his teammates. He raised a brow before sighing. It was coming from his room, his room out of all the places. Usually he wouldn’t mind but that laugh came from Bandit and that was worrisome.

Taking a deep breath, Blitz entered his room and gave a shocked look. Bandit was there alright, sitting on the floor with...Jäger? Beer cans surrounded the two as they laughed. “What are you doing Dominic? Marius?” Blitz asked, crossing his arms, raising a brow as he looked at the two. Bandit looked up at him with a smirk. “Just enjoying the night friend, Why don't you join us?” “Ja! Join us freunde!” Jäger piped in with a smile before taking another drink with Bandit. Blitz just shook his head. “Sorry but I’ll have to refuse. I’m rather tired so maybe you both could take this elsewhere ja?”

Bandit and Jäger frowned before Bandit spoke up. “Kicking us out already?” “That’s mean Elias, We wanted to have some fun with yooouuu!” Jäger said, leaning on Bandit. God they both were so drunk. “Sorry guys but Training was rough and I just want to relax, You understand right?” Blitz asked as he made his way past the two drunk germans, Dodging the beer cans on the floor and went over to his bed to strip off his gear. “Awww…” Jäger whined as Bandit suddenly got an Idea in his head as he looked at the gear on Blitz’s bed. The slight glimmer of silver caught his attention. Handcuffs eh? They could definitely have some fun with that.

“Well we should help you relax then Elias! What teammates would we be if we didn’t help? Right Marius?” Bandit snickered as he tapped on Marius’s shoulder and pointed to the handcuffs on Blitz’s bed. Jager nodded while smirking. “Ja, we should help you out Eli.” He stood up with the help of Bandit before they made their way over to the unsuspecting German.

“I appreciate it guys but I can handle it mysel-Gahh! W-What are you doing??!” Blitz cried out in surprise as he suddenly felt two bodies grab and push him onto his bed. He looked and saw Jäger holding his legs while Bandit was restraining his arms. He struggled to break free but you can only push sore muscles so far. It was easy for Bandit to grab his cuffs and slip them between the bed frame before securing Blitz’s wrists in them. “Done!” Bandit called out, sitting on the side of the restrained german as Jäger let go of his legs. He proceeded to scoot up to Bandit and took a seat on the other side of Blitz.

“What the hell guys??! Let me go!!” Blitz yelled out as he glared at Bandit, then at Jäger. The two just exchanged nods before smirking at Blitz. That didn’t look good at all. He had a look of fear on his face for a moment. What were they going to do to him? “Didn’t you hear us Elias? I said me and Marius were going to help you relax. Look how tense you are, friend. Marius you should help him relax more here.” Bandit said with a smirk as he looked at Jäger while tapping his lips. Jäger giggled before nodding. “Okay! I’ll do my best to make him feel relaxed. You should help him out here though.” Jager returned the smirk as he reached down and gently patted Blitz’s crouch, making him yelp out in surprise.

“D-Don’t touch me there! Guys….P-Please let me go.” Blitz whimpered out. He was dreading this. Bandit raised a brow before chuckling. “Alright you kinky fucker, Have at it.” Bandit scooted down to give Jäger some room. Blitz started to struggle more as Jäger leaned down. “W-Wait! Please! M-Marius!” He said, eyes shut as he was shaking his head side to side.

“Shhh, Just enjoy this Eli.” Jäger said as he leaned down, Both hands reached out and gently caressed the struggling german’s face, Thumbs slowly rubbing small circles on Blitz’s cheeks. Soon Soft lips pressed against his. “Mmmhf!” Blitz’s eyes widened as Jäger kissed him slowly then rather greedily. His soft tongue sliding over his lips and even licking Blitz’s teeth, trying to get into his mouth. Blitz wasn’t going to give in so easily, He couldn’t let this happen. He gave a groan as Marius bit his bottom lip, tugging on it with a smirk.

Bandit could see how Blitz was being stubborn but It was his turn to “help” his teammate relax. Hands started to rub his thighs, slowly making their way up. Blitz was clenching his jaw shut, He refused to let them get to him like this. If he didn’t react, they would get bored right? Nope! It only made Jager more determined in his kiss, nibbling and sucking on his bottom lip. Bandit chuckled as his hand reached Blitz’s crotch, earning a muffled moan from the restrained German as Bandit started to slowly rub the area. Slow, deep circles his hand made as he felt a twitch underneath. Blood was already rushing down south from the sensation, it wasn’t long till his dick was hard and straining against his jeans. “Wow you're really feeling this aren’t you Elias?” Bandit snickered.

No No No He couldn't react like this, Not like this. Blitz squeezed his eyes shut, trying to endure the kissing and rubbing. “C’mon Elias, Let loose a little ja?” Bandit smirked as he gave his crotch a good squeeze, feeling that hardness twitch under his touch. Blitz’s eyes flew open as he gasped. His first mistake as his mouth was open now.

Jäger didn’t waste any time inserting his tongue into Blitz’s mouth. Jäger was eagerly tasting all he could, his teeth bumping into the others from his eagerness. His tongue was playing and rubbing against the others as he let out a moan. Since when was Jäger so good at kissing? He couldn’t resist much any more as he was now fighting for dominance in his mouth. His tongue rubbing and pressing back till he was in the other’s mouth. Jager was moaning into their kiss, saliva was going down their lips from how sloppy the kiss was getting. They both wanted it, both fighting for dominance, Both needing to taste each other. Jager removed his hands from Blitz’s face and were now sliding his shirt up as far as it could go, revealing his bare chest.

Bandit whistled from the sight, His hands still massaging Blitz’s cock through his jeans. Fuck it looked so hot to see them both lose it. Both mouths covered in each other’s saliva and making needy moans? Bandit was hard instantly and almost wanted a turn himself. He was lazily stroking his shaft through his pants while watching the action. He would give Blitz’s crotch a good squeeze every now and then, watching how Jäger would take dominance again in their kissing match.

Jäger ’s hands were now exploring that toned torso, hands sliding over muscle till he reached his chest, giving his pecs a nice squeeze. His thumbs were brushing against his nipples as Blitz jumped from the sensation. Jager pulled away from their kiss, both of them panting. Blitz looked like he was in a daze as he looked up at the ceiling. The sudden wet warmth on his neck made him gasp out in surprise. Jäger was licking his neck, tasting him thoroughly before he bit down on the soft flesh. Blitz groaned as he pulled against his restraints, he had forgotten that they were still there. He couldn’t help but moan as Jager was biting his neck, idle thumbs brushing against his nipples as Bandit still played with his clothed arousal.

The sensation was intense that he didn’t hear the sound of his zipper being pulled down. It didn’t register that Bandit had undone his jeans and was now pulling them down along with his boxers off one leg. Bandit reached up and tapped Jäger’s thigh, getting his attention as he pulled away and looked back at the german with a questioning look. “You don’t have a gag reflex right? Come help me with this” Bandit asked with a smirk. Jäger just nodded, stealing a quick kiss from a dazed Blitz before shuffling down so he was now laying between his legs with Bandit.

Gag reflex? What were they talking about? Blitz thought before they were interrupted by not one, but two wet warmths suddenly touching his cock. His body twitched from the sensation, precum leaking out from his tip. Blitz groaned as he leaned his head back, mouth open as sweet moans, along with wet slurping noises filled the air. “O-Oh Gott….Ah!” His body shivered with pleasure, hands turning white from pressing against his restraints, as one brunette and dirty blonde were working their tongues all over his cock. They were making sure to give his dick plenty of attention. Bandit licking and sucking on the right side of his dick, His tongue going over to the left side where Jäger was dragging his tongue up and down that length. When their tongues touched, they would play around before sharing a heated kiss with one another before getting back to work.

How did it become like this? Blitz didn't understand it at all. All he wanted to do was change his clothes and relax, not get jumped by his drunken teammates. “Hey! Don’t ignore us Elias. We’re working hard here so you could at least show some appreciation you know.” Bandit said with a smirk, watching Blitz’s cock twitch in response. Jäger was dragging his tongue up to the tip, licking away the drops of precum before taking the tip into his mouth. Blitz thrusted up into that warmth subconsciously, making his shaft go further into Jäger’s mouth.

“F-Fuck….” Blitz mumbled out as Jager took more of his cock into his mouth, humming happily as the tip was rubbing against the back of his throat. His tongue was tasting his eagerly yet thoroughly as it rubbed the underside of his cock. Elias’s eyes were fluttering shut from the sensation, that familiar warmth was pooling in his stomach. “Look at him Elias, He’s swallowing your cock with no problem! What a cock slut you are Mari.” Bandit snickered as Jager just made a muffled moan.

“E-Enough already ...Let me g-go...” Blitz Pleaded between a gasp and moan, turning his head side to side. Bandit frowned and clicked his tongue. “Tch, I don’t want to hear you begging to get set free. I wanna hear you beg for more Elias ...Like this!” Bandit nudged Jager as he scooted over to Blitz’s side, letting Bandit have more room. He leaned down, nose nuzzling his sac. “W-What are y-you do-Nghh!” Blitz gave a cry of surprise as he felt something warm touch his entrance. Was that his tongue?? His body shivered from the sudden pleasure. Bandit got to work, licking that ring of muscle before slowly pushing his tongue inside. Blitz’s mouth hung open as he gasped and moaned, his body twitching from the sudden sparks of pleasure.

“W-Why does that f-feel good?!” He moaned out, pressed his hips back into Bandit’s tongue as it swirled around inside him. Oh god the dual pleasure at once was enough to make his eyes roll back. The poor german wasn’t going to last from how they both were licking him.

“C-Cumming!” Blitz cried out as his body tensed up, thrusting his cock as far as it could go into Jager’s mouth as he came. Bandit pulled away, licking his lips as he watched Blitz cum into Jager’s mouth. The restrained german was breathing heavily, riding out his climax as Jager pulled away, mouth full of his cum. “Hey Marius, Open up and let him see how much he came from your mouth.” Bandit said as he reached up to Blitz, Grabbing his jaw gently to make him look at Jager. Blue eyes stared hard at Jager as he opened his mouth. It was all white, you couldn't really see any pink in his mouth at all.

“Guess you really were pent up huh? Give me some?It’s not fair if you have it all.” Bandit smirked before he used his other hand and pulled Jager over to him, His lips crashing into the pilot’s. Blitz watched them share a heated kiss, he could see their throats moving as they swallowed his seed. His cheeks were burning bright red from watching them share. He shivered how they both looked at him, eventually pulling away from each other. Blitz gave a look of dread as Bandit just smirked at him, cheeks slightly puffed out as he leaned down. Wait he wasn’t going to...Was he?? Blitz tried to turn his head away but Bandit held his head in place, his lips crashing into Blitz’s and immediately he released the cum he was storing in his mouth. Blitz’s eyes widened as he could taste his own cum. It was rather strong with a slight salty flavor. He immediately tried to expel his own seed out of his mouth yet Bandit coaxed him to swallow it all. Finally Bandit pulled away as he coughed, he didn’t enjoy that at all. “O-Okay, I came...Now let me go.” Blitz said with a slight whimper. They were done with him right? Oh how he was wrong...


End file.
